Mom, Will It Ever Be the Same? - Dance Moms
by sweetmeagan23
Summary: When 13 year old dancer Paige falls and hits her head during a trampoline accident, will she ever remember her best friend since she was 2? Find out in the Dance Moms story, "Mom, Will It Ever Be the Same?"
1. Chloe's POV - Labor Day

**~ Chloe's POV ~**

"Chloe! Are you ready for dance yet?" My mom, Christi, yelled from downstairs.

"Not yet mom! Dance doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Are we supposed to arrive there early?" I yelled back.

_I waited a few seconds. No response. Usually at 3:30 on Monday afternoon I would be heading home from school, but not today. School was out for Veteran's Day, which meant I got to chill out and be lazy with my little sister Clara, one of my favorite things to do! We had spent the day watching "Alice In Wonderland" and practicing ballet. But now it's time to get ready for dance!_

_Before I get into my dance clothes, I check my brand new Iphone 5 to see if my best friend Paige has sent me her dance outfit for today. To my surprise, I do not have a message from Paige, but a message from her mom Kelly telling me to go to the Pittsburgh Children's Hospital as soon as possible! My heart starts racing and I'm in utter shock. Quickly I put on a random pair of shorts and sports bra and run down stairs._

"Mom! We have to go, NOW!" I yelled starting to get flustered.

"Calm down hot pants, dance doesn't start for another 25 minutes!" Mom replied.

"No, Mom! You don't understand. I got a text from Kelly telling me to go to the Children's Hospital ASAP! There might be something wrong with Paige, come on let's go! Please mom, please!" I could feel my cheeks burning red and my eyes starting to get watery. All of a sudden I break down crying, not knowing what else to do.

_My mom walks over to me and gives me a giant hug._

"Oh dear Miss Chloe. Let me go get my shoes on and we can go. There is no reason to cry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

_Finally, I start to calm down hearing that we will be going to the hospital. A hand grabs my leg, and squeezes it hard. I look down to see Clara hugging my leg, as it is all she can reach! She looks up at me and flashes me a smile. Suddenly, I feel a million times better than I did five minutes ago._

"Okay Chloe. Let's go to the hospital. I've called Kelly and she said she'll meet us in the lobby." My mom started to walk to the garage door when I suddenly yelled.

"Wait, Mom. Is Clara coming with?"

"Well, no. I wasn't planning on it. Dad was going to take her to the zoo today."

"Oh okay. I was hoping she would come with. She has this charm to her to make me feel better during the worst time."

"Ask her then. Dad wont care if they don't go to the zoo, but if she doesn't want to come with us you can't make her."

_I turn around, expecting to see Clara right behind me. She's not there though! That silly little girl must have gone back to her room! Turning the corner to where Clara's bedroom is, I see her changing into her pink princess dance she wore at her first dance recital this previous spring. I giggle just a little then take a deep breath._

"Hey Clara. Would you come to the hospital with me and mommy to go see Paige?" I asked her softly.

_She thought about it for a second, cocking her head to the side and looking up into space._

"Yes!" she replied.

"Okay well let's go get into the car now." I said.

_Mom, Clara, and I walk into the garage. Once my mom buckled Clara into her car seat, we head off to the hospital._

**That's the end of chapter 1 of "Mom, Will It Ever Be The Same?!" Let me know what you think of it and if you have any questions feel free to ask!**


	2. Paiges POV - Labor Day

~Paige's POV ~

I woke up this morning to the sound of birds chirping at my window. The house was silent, which I found odd for a Monday morning. But then I remember, it's Labor Day, which means no school! Realizing this I scoot back under my blankets and go back to bed.

A few hours later I wake to the sound of my older siblings Brooke and Josh yelling. The noise is distant, but I can't figure out where it is coming from! Curious, I ventured into the hallway to discover where the noise was coming from. Walking into Brooke's room, I see my mom, Kelly, standing by the dresser looking at an old photo of Josh and Brooke.

"Oh hey Mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Paigey Mack! How'd you sleep?" She replied

"Great. I was just wondering, do you know where Brooke and Josh are?" I asked curiously

"There out back on the trampoline, but if you go out there be careful!" My mom replied nicely.

So out I went into the backyard, and sure enough Brooke and Josh were jumping on the trampoline. Brooke was showing off all the tricks she can do, while Josh tried to copy her. I don't know why he even tries, Brooke will always be better! Without asking, I climb on to the trampoline and start to do a front aerial.

"Paige, get out of the way! Unless you want to get smacked in the face, then you can stay there" Brooke yells at me. She's so rude sometimes, I think to myself.

I move out of the way and walk over to where Josh is standing. While Brooke does more of her gymnastics, Josh and I have an awkward conversation about the weather. But right before it could get any weirder, Brooke yelled at me.

"Okay Paige, it's all yours now." She said while walking over to where Josh and I were standing.

"Thanks Brookie!" I replied excitedly, it was finally my turn to shine!

I start off with a side aerial for a warm up, you should always start off with something easy. After a few of those on each side, I decide to do a few front aerials. Oh how I loved gymnastics on the trampoline! In a strike of the moment thought, I decided to try a running back layout. I walked back 1, 2, 3 steps, then started to run. My round off part of it was done beautiful, but I could feel as I went for the layout part of it, that something would not be right.

Suddenly I hit the ground hard. All I heard was a loud crack, and I'm pretty sure I hit my head on the trampoline. Voices drift from the background, they're yelling my name loudly, asking if I'm okay. But everything starts to fade out as I fall asleep on the hard ground...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hurry Josh go get Mom! I'll stay here and try to figure out what's wrong with Paige." Brooke yelled frantically.

As Josh rushed off to get my Kelly, Brooke jumped off the trampoline at full speed. She could not believe her little sister, Paige Mackenzie Hyland, had just fallen of the trampoline and was now laying unconscious on the ground.

"Paige! Paige, can you hear me? Paige!" Brooke yelled while shaking her.

No response. Before Brooke could do anything else, Josh came running out from inside the house with both their Mom and Dad.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Paige?" Kelly screamed loudly.

As she came running down the porch, with their dad, Randy, right behind her, she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. The phone rings 1,2,3 times before someone answers. Frantically Kelly explained what had happened, and five minutes later an ambulance pulled up in front of the Hyland house with a gurney. As the workers strap Paige on, Josh, Brooke, Kelly, and Randy stand by the trampoline, shocked as to what was happening.

"Okay, Mrs. Hyland. We're ready to go." An ambulance worker said to Kelly.

Kelly and Randy climbed into the back of the ambulance, leaving Brooke and Josh alone at the house. As the ambulance zoomed down the street and out of their neighborhood, Brooke and Josh ran back inside the house. Not knowing what to do, Brooke picked up the phone and started to dial a number. Josh stopped her.

"What are you doing Brooke?" He asked, sounding kind of irritated. Or maybe it was worry. Either way, Brooke did not like the tone in his voice.

"I'm calling Christi. Unlike you, I need a ride to dance. Abby would be pissed if I didn't show up today."

Brooke had already missed two days of dance that week, and she knew that Abby was already upset. If she missed any more, her solo would most likely be pulled, and she did NOT want that!

"Well, Brooke, why don't you call Grandma first? Don't you think she would like to know about what happened to her granddaughter?" Josh replied, the tone of his voice getting a little less sharp, and a little more soft.

"I guess so. Dance doesn't even start for another three hours any ways."

The two kids called their Grandma, then their other family members to let them all know what had happened as well. Right when Brooke was about to call Christi, she got a text from her Mom that read,

"Don't bother going to dance today. You'll need to come to the hospital, if you're solo is pulled, oh well. I have Christi coming to get you and Josh."

"Okay Mom. Love you." Brooke replied.

*Honk*

Christi had just arrived at the Hyland house, and Brooke and Josh were eager to go see their little sister again. Brooke grabbed her phone and Josh grabbed his ipod, they were now prepared for the first hospital visit. Brooke opened Christi's silver Subaru doors, and climbed in to see a worried Chloe.

"Oh my gosh Brooke what happened to Paige?" She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"She fell off the trampoline, hit her head, and was unconscious..." Brooke trailed off.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one. For the first time the whole day, Brooke and Josh got to relax. Brooke even fell asleep for most of the car ride, but Josh and Chloe woke her up before it was over.

After about 30 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Christi jumped out of the front, and Chloe, Brooke, and Josh jumped out of the back. They walked into the big hospital doors, and Brooke was immediately terrified. She hated hospitals, and was not comfortable being in one, even if it was just for visiting. While waiting for Christi to finish checking in, Brooke saw needles, blood bags, and many other things pass by her. She started hyperventilating, but before anything bad could happen Josh and Chloe rushed to her side and calmed her down.

"Alright kids, lets go visit Paige now." Christi said.

The three kids held hands on the elevator ride up to Paige's room. Standing outside of room 36B, they take a deep breath and push open the heavy, metal door to see Paige laying on the hospital bed with cords all over her body. They're all shocked, but the shock takes a big toil on Brooke. She breaks down crying, not being able to breath. Chloe immediately hugs her tightly, but it doesn't help any. Kelly stands up and runs over to Brooke, giving her a huge hug. Brooke finally calms down, and walks over to Paige. She can't believe that she's looking at her younger sister in the hospital bed, unconscious, with tubes connected all over her body. This just couldn't be happening.

Chloe and Josh are scared to death. Chloe's crying and her Mom is holding her in her arms. Josh is sitting next to Brooke holding her. Kelly and Josh are just silent, taking in the whole situation. No one can understand why this happened to there precious Paigey Mack. Kelly stands up and walks over to Christi.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

The two moms walked into the dark, cold hallway. An uncomfortable sensation comes over Christi, and the mood is gloomy.

"The doctors diagnosed Paige before the kids got here. But I didn't want to tell them yet." Kelly said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Christi felt sorry for her, she truly did. Kelly was one of her best friends, and Paige was like her daughter.

"Oh no, what's they diagnose her with?" Christi asked, the tone in her voice worried.

"Paige is in a comma. They're not sure how long it will be until she wakes up, if she ever does. The hit could of been fatal. They've also diagnosed her without short-term memory loss." Kelly was crying now, tears pouring down her cheeks, her face turning red and her eyes puffy.

Christi gasped. She could not believe what was unfolding in front of her eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes as well, and she quickly grabbed Kelly, letting the tears pour out of her eyes. The two friends stayed like this for quite a few minutes, but finally let go.

"Are we ready to go back in there?" Kelly asked, looking right into Christi's eyes.

Christi replied solemnly, "Ready when you are." She said.

So they pushed open the door, and reentered Paige's room. The kids could tell something was up, something had happened, something bad had happened, to be specific. Chloe looked terrified, Brooke looked sick to her stomach, and Josh looked horrified. They all new bad news was up ahead, but weren't sure if they wanted to hear it.

Kelly decided it was time, it was time to tell the three children what was happening to Paige. But she didn't want to do it alone. She needed her husband to be right by her side, not only to keep her stable, but to help lighten up what she was saying.

"Okay kids, listen up." Kelly said, her lip quavering with every syllable.

The kids turned, looked right into her eyes, and listened attentively, not a sound other then her voice getting through to their ears. The room was silent, the only noise was Paige's heart monitor beeping in the background. But with a large inhail, Kelly started talking.

"Chloe. Brooke. Josh. Paige has been diagnosed with..." Kelly trailed off.


End file.
